vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Эксперимент ATLAS
ATLAS (от англ. A''' 'T'oroidal 'L'HC 'A'pparatu'''S) — один из четырех основных экспериментов на коллайдере LHC в европейской исследовательской лаборатории CERN в городе Женева (Швейцария). Эксперимент будет проводиться на одноимённом детекторе, предназначенном для исследования протон-протонных столкновений. Другие эксперименты на коллайдере LHC — ALICE, CMS, TOTEM, LHCb и LHCf. Размеры детектора ATLAS: длина — 46 метров, диаметр — 25 метров, общий вес — около 7000 тонн. В проекте участвуют около 2000 ученых и инженеров из 165 лабораторий и универсистетов из 35 стран, в том числе и из России. Эксперимент предназначен для поиска сверхтяжелых элементарных частиц, таких как бозон Хиггса и суперсимметричные партнеры других частиц Стандартной Модели. Физики верят, что эксперименты на детекторах ATLAS и CMS могут пролить свет на физику за рамками Стандартной Модели. Коллаборация ATLAS, то есть группа физиков строящих детектор и проводящих на нем эксперименты, была создана 1992 году, когда два экспериментальных проекта для программы исследований на LHC, EAGLE (E'''xperiment for '''A'ccurate 'G'amma, 'L'epton and 'E'nergy Measurements'') и ASCOT (A'''pparatus with '''S'uper 'CO'nducting 'T'oroids'') объединили усилия и начали проектировать единый детектор общего назначения. Дизайн нового аппарата базировался на основе наработок обеих коллабораций и, также, команд пришедших из закрытого проекта коллайдера SSC в США. Эксперимент ATLAS в его нынешнем состоянии был предложен 1994 году, и официально был одобрен руководством CERN в 1995 году. За время, прошедшее с момента создания коллаборации, все новые и новые группы физиков из разных университетов и стран присоединяются к коллаборации и в настоящее время коллаборация ATLAS — одно из самых больших официальных сообществ в физике элементарных частиц. Сборка детектора ATLAS на подземной площадке в CERN началась 2003 году после остановки предыдущего ускорителя LEP. ATLAS разрабатывался как многоцелевой детектор. Когда создаваемые Большим Адронным Коллайдером встречные протонные пучки сталкиваются в центре детектора, возникают разнообразные частицы с широким спектром энергий. Вместо того, чтобы сосредотачиваться на специфическом физическом процессе, ATLAS разработан для измерения самого широкого диапазона сигналов. Это гарантирует, что, независимо от формы, которую могли бы принять любые новые физические процессы или частицы, ATLAS будет в состоянии обнаружить их и измерить их свойства. Эксперименты на ранних коллайдерах, вроде тэватрона или большого электрон-позитронного коллайдера, были основаны на сходных идеях. Однако уникальность Большого Адронного Коллайдера — беспрецедентные энергии и чрезвычайно высокая частота столкновений — делает ATLAS больше и сложнее уже построенных детекторов. История у на подземной площадке; настоящее состояние детектора можно увидеть здесь.]] Первый ускоритель элементарных частиц — циклотрон — был построен американским физиком Эрнстом Лоуренсом в 1931, имел радиус всего несколько сантиметров и ускорял протоны до энергии 1 МэВ. С тех пор размеры ускорителей выросли до колоссальных размеров, так как бо́льшая энергия ускорения требует бо́льших линейных размеров ускорителя. А большая энергия столкновений требуется для рождения всё более тяжелых частиц. На сегодняшний день наиболее полную физическую теорию, описывающую все явления в которых участвуют элементарные частицы, называют Стандартной Моделью физики элементарных частиц. За единственным исключением (бозон Хиггса) все частицы Стандартной Модели наблюдались экспериментально. Гипотетический (на сегодняшний день) бозон Хиггса необходим в Стандартной Модели для объяснения массивности частиц (см. механизм Хиггса), так как точная калибровочная симметрия, на основе которой построена эта теория, налагает условие безмассовости всех частиц. Большинство физиков, работающих в данной области, верит в то, что сам бозон Хиггса не может быть тяжелее, чем несколько сотен ГэВ и в то, что на энергетическом масштабе около 1 ТэВ Стандартная Модель должна нарушаться и давать неверные предсказания (эту гипотезу называют условием естественности). Ту физику, которая может проявиться на этом масштабе, обычно называют «физикой за стандартной моделью» (англ. Beyond the Standard Model physics). Коллайдер LHC строится для поиска и исследования свойств бозона Хиггса и поиска новых явлений в физике на масштабе порядка 1 ТэВ. Бо́льшая часть предлагаемых теоретиками моделей новой физики предсказывает существование очень тяжелых частиц с массой в сотни ГэВ или несколько ТэВ (для сравнения, масса протона — 1 ГэВ). В туннеле длиной 27 километров будут сталкиваться два пучка протонов, и каждый из протонов будет иметь энергию 7 ТэВ. Благодаря этой колоссальной энергии смогут родиться тяжелые частицы, которые существовали в природе только в первые микросекунды после Большого Взрыва. Физическая программа эксперимента : два виртуальных глюона, взаимодействующих с образованием гипотетического бозона Хиггса, t-кварка и t-анткварка. Они, в свою очередь, распадаются в определенную комбинацию кварков и лептонов, вероятность дублирования которой другими процессами маловероятна.]] Компоненты детектора Внутренний детектор Калориметры Мюонный спектрометр Магниты Аналитическая система Notes Ссылки * ATLAS Technical Proposal. CERN: The Atlas Experiment. Retrieved on 2007-04-10 * ATLAS Detector and Physics Performance Technical Design Report. CERN: The Atlas Experiment. Retrieved on 2007-04-10 * Внешние ссылки * Official ATLAS Public Webpage at CERN (The «award winning ATLAS movie» is a very good general introduction!) * Official ATLAS Collaboration Webpage at CERN (Lots of technical and logistical information) * ATLAS Cavern Webcams * ATLAS section from US/LHC Website * PhysicsWorld article on LHC and experiments * New York Times article on LHC and experiments * United States Department of Energy article on ATLAS * The Large Hadron Collider ATLAS Experiment Virtual Reality (VR) photography panoramas Категория:Эксперименты в физике элементарных частиц